


Irresistible

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun knows he should run faster, that he shouldn't be here.  His hunter's voice calls for him, lulling him to stay a while.  He can't ignore him, he can't run or hide.  Sora has him too tight in his grip and he loves every moment of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

              Shun is panting, out of breath from running down all these endless hallways and corridors. If he doesn’t stop soon, he’s afraid that he’ll pass out. He can’t afford that now, not when he’s being chased down, hunted like prey.

              He stops, leaning against a broken door to catch his breath. Thirty seconds, he’ll give himself thirty seconds then he’ll start running again.

              He doesn’t have thirty second. He hears his name being called out, dripping like sweet syrup from Sora’s lips. Shun’s heart stops, then it starts again in a rush, beating so hard that it hurts his ribs. Sora is too close by, he needs to run.

              Shun’s down the hall in a second, running as hard and as fast as he can. He doesn’t watch were he’s going.  He trips as he turns the corner, falling flat onto the ground.

              His breath is knocked out of him as his ribs collide with the hard floor. A crack resonates in the air as Shun lands on the buckles of his coat. Shun has no time to recover before the sole of Sora’s shoe is biting into his back. Shun gasps in pain, scrambling to recover his thoughts.

              Sora laughs, delighted giggles echo throughout the room. “Oh Shun, you know you can’t run from me,”  

              He leans down, lifting Shun up and turning him into his back. Sora touches his chest, feeling along his ribs. There’s nothing broken or cracked. Sora smiles, proceeding to drag Shun’s body by his coat’s collar.  Shun’s nails drag along the floor as he tries to find some kind of purchase, some way to slow Sora down.

              Sora drags Shun to a network of pipes.  He drops Shun, letting him lay on the floor while he prepares his ‘playthings’.  He steps, pressing his foot down into the front of Shun’s pants before he lifts Shun back up, trying his wrists with ribbon to a pipe over his head.  The position is awkward, Shun can’t fully stand like this but he can’t kneel either.

              “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while,” Sora smirks, “Someone needs to teach you your place, Shun,”

              Shun growls at Sora, spitting as much venom into his words as possible, “Let me go, Sora,”

              “I’ll never let you go, Shun.  You’re mine now.  I’m having too much fun to ever let you go,” Sora runs his fingers down Shun’s cheek, smiling when Shun flinches away.

              He gags Shun, stuffing Shun’s scarf into his mouth.  He wraps ribbon around Shun’s head, securing the gag tightly into place.

              “Maybe now you’ll keep your mouth shut,” Sora purrs.

              “Fuuh yuu,” Shun mumbles through the gag.

              “That’s exactly what I plan to do,”

              Shun’s eyes widen when Sora reveals his scissors, long and sharp, glimmering in the dim lights.  Sora places the tip into the dent of Shun’s collarbones and Shun gasps through his gag.  Sora runs the scissor down, lower and lower until he’s sieged Shun’s shirt in his hands, he slices, cutting upwards until Shun’s shirt is in shreds.  Sora laughs elatedly, continuing cutting until the rest of Shun clothes are in shreds on the floor.

              “You’re so hard already,” Sora comments with a smirk, “You’re so sick if you think that this is fun,”

              Shun glares at Sora, gold eyes burning harshly into green.

              Sora doesn’t waste his time.  He runs the tip of his sharp scissor across Shun’s chest, leaving trails of pink behind where he’s irritated Shun’s skin.  Sora continues, moving his scissors down to the inside of Shun’s thighs.  Shun trembles, biting hard into the gag.  Excess drool drips from the corners of his lips down his chin.

              Sora smiles, tilting Shun’s head up, forcing Shun to look into his eyes.  Sora reads them, looking his any obvious signs of distress.  He wants to play with Shun, not kill him after all.

              He leans in, kissing Shun’s temple right next to his eyes.  Shun growls, lunging at Sora with all his body weight.  Sora dances out of the way, frowning.

              “Looks like we’ll have to tighten your restraints, huh?”

              Shun watches as Sora kneels down to remove something from his bag.  He hears the sound of duct tape before he sees it.  He panics as Sora begins to tape his wrists to the pole above his head.

              “That’s better,” Sora sighs, trailing his scissors over Shun’s skin again.

              Shun closes his eyes, trembling as Sora runs the scissors across his chest and down his stomach, moving lower until Shun’s gasping as he feels Sora’s sharp scissor against the most sensitive parts of his skin.

              There are tears in Shun’s eyes now, tears from the stress his body is going under.  Tears from being teased like this.  Sora looks up glancing into Shun’s eyes again.  For a moment, Shun loses it.  He loses sight of everything around them, for a moment, all he sees, all he feels is Sora.

              There’s lust in Sora’s eyes, full blown and so hungry.  There’s the gleam of a hunter, toying with his prey.  The smugness of a cat with feather’s between his teeth.  There’s love, adoration, in Sora’s eyes, hidden behind all of his lust.

              Sora kisses him, pressing his lips into Shun’s eyes, collecting the tears on his lips. 

              Shun wants to cry, to scream, to shake.  He wants Sora to break him apart and to put him together.  He wants Sora to make him feel worthless and precious all at the same time.  He wants Sora to destroy him, to fix him, to tear him down and build him back up.

              He wants Sora, wholly, completely.  He wants all of it, all the love, all the adoration.  He wants to feel the dirt and grime of the sins they’ve both committed, he wants to feel holy again.  He wants Sora, that’s all he wants, all he needs, all he craves.

              There’s nothing to hide, there’s no reason to anymore.  They know each other; they know each other’s darkest secrets.  Sora knows what to say, what to do to make Shun weak, to make him submit.  Shun wants it all, he wants to give Sora all the power in the world; he wants Sora to make him feel weak and powerful all at once.

              He feels Sora’s scissors between his legs, teasing him, playing with him.  He can’t fight back anymore, he’s done, he’s under Sora’s spell.  Sora’s won, but Shun doesn’t feel like he’s lost.

              They’re equals. 

              Sora climbs until Shun is supporting both of their weights.  Sora smiles, sliding Shun into himself until they’re both panting.  Shun’s treated to the sight of Sora’s smooth neck and jaw as Sora leans his head back in a moan.

              Sora moves, sliding against Shun in smooth up and down motions.  He gasps between each movement, trembling into Shun’s chest.  The pressure inside Shun builds up and he climaxes, shuddering and trembling, struggling to support Sora’s weight on top of him.

              Sora reaches up, cutting away Shun’s binds and freeing his hands.  He slices through the ribbon holding in Shun’s gag.  He pulls the scarf from Shun’s mouth, cleaning away the trails of drool with his thumbs.

              “See?” Sora gasps breathlessly as he continues to move against Shun, “I told you the gag was a good idea.  You didn’t bite yourself again,”

              Shun takes his chance to tackle Sora to the ground.  Sora pouts, whining playfully.

              “Aww… That’s hardly fair,” he whines underneath Shun.

              Shun tries to move, to give Sora the pleasure he knows Sora wants but he’s exhausted.  His body doesn’t want to obey; he wants to lay down, to rest.

              “Mmm,” Sora sighs, tucking Shun’s hair back, “Let me do it, you’re tired,”

              They move, adjusting until Shun’s laying on his back again.  Sora continues to grind against Shun’s hips, sliding up and down roughly.  Shun grabs Sora’s hips, helping him with each movement.  He pulls Sora down hard against him until Sora leans his head back and moans.

              “Shun…,” Sora moans, “Shun…,”

              Sora collapses against Shun, their hearts racing in their chests.  Sora shudders as Shun pulls out.  He kisses Shun chest, running his tongue over the cuts his scissors had left.

              “Are you hurt?” Sora asks, “You fell; you’re going to be covered in bruises tomorrow,”

              Shun just shakes his head, holding Sora tighter rather than speaking.

              “Hmm,” Sora sighs, “You won’t be able to see Ruri like this,”

              “I can wear a shirt to cover the bruises,” Shun reminds.

              Sora laughs, still breathless, “I wonder what she would think if she saw them.  She doesn’t know about your weird kinks, does she?”

              “Of course not.  You’re the only one that knows,”

              Sora giggles, sitting up to grab the bag by their sides, “Let’s get you dressed again and head home.  It’s time for your after care,”

              Shun smiles, taking a new shirt as Sora hands it to him, “A bubble bath?”

              “Cuddles in bed too,” Sora smirks, “I’ll even wear those fuzzy pyjamas that you like,”

              “Sounds perfect,”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember friends, consent and after care are important.


End file.
